


Honeymoon Journal Day 4

by islandkate



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/pseuds/islandkate
Summary: I am genuinely distressed for the people of Paris and all those affected by the loss of Notre Dame.  But this made a friend laugh at a difficult time.  And when the choice is to weep or laugh, I will always encourage laughter.





	Honeymoon Journal Day 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts), [Khim_Azaghal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/gifts), [Chelidona (Hobbity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304637) by [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf). 



Anders’ Honeymoon Journal Day 4...

 

Notre Dame burst into flames when a Norse god and a vampire made out in a confessional.

 

Said god is busily booking flight and a cottage in Connemara while the Catholic vampire weeps at the window of our five-star hotel room.

 

I imagined more sex...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely distressed for the people of Paris and all those affected by the loss of Notre Dame. But this made a friend laugh at a difficult time. And when the choice is to weep or laugh, I will always encourage laughter.


End file.
